


Lips by any other name, could never taste this sweet.

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Except Merlin, M/M, Oblivious Merlin, Smitten Arthur, everyone including arthur knows arthur is in love with merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: So, I hosted a giveaway on tumblr as a thank you to my followers. Each winner was granted a prize of a fic being created based on their prompt.I have decided to post this one in two parts.The prompt will be places in the end notes as it could contain some spoilers!This is for the lovely @Caledoniahttp://iamcaledonia.tumblr.com





	1. Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caledonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caledonia/gifts).



When Merlin was 6, he had snuck out through the window of his house in the early hours of the morning and ran to the bakery. It was his one of his favourite days of the year, his Mother’s birthday. He knew if she ever found out how he’d gotten away with it, she’d have probably killed him there and then, but thankfully she never did.

If he closed his eyes, he could remember it all as clear as day. The air was crisp and chilly, yet the sky was clear, and the sun lit up the village of Ealdor perfectly. He had quietly jogged between the cottages until he found himself at the gate of his destination. He never had a cold that year, and even if he had- he’d learned by now how to unblock his nose with magic. And so he stopped at the gate, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, and _there_ was that absolutely beautiful smell. The best smell in the entire universe.

He proceeded to approach the door of the bakery, and he knocked twice- quietly and evenly as instructed to do every year.

The baker was a plump old man with a white beard and moustache and probably the shiniest head Merlin had ever seen. He answered the door with that welcoming smile on his face and spoke to Merlin.

“Well my boy, this year I think I’ll take some poppies”

With a smile, Merlin knelt down on the ground and ran his fingers through the grass. He closed his eyes and let his magic reach out of his fingertips, where he could feel the life of the earth around him. The baker stood in awe as he watched the flowers raise from the grass, and he knew how precious this boy was, and why Hunith did all she did for him.

Merlin gathered the flowers and handed them to the baker, and then being the cheeky little chap that he was, he held out his hand in front of him for his payment.

The baker chuckled, it was a jolly motion that made his entire belly wobble and his cheeks flush red.

“This years is chocolate, m’boy. It’s very rare around these parts, but I thought your Mother might like it”

The baker placed the muffin in Merlin’s hand. It was a rich brown colour, with puddles of a lighter brown scattered around it. Merlin pulled the muffin to his face and inhaled the smell to the bottom of his stomach. He was sure it would taste delicious, but he would make sure his Mother kept it to herself. After all, he had nothing else he could give her.

He thanked the baker, and as he turned around to leave the baker placed his big floured hand on Merlin’s shoulder, causing a little cloud of white in front of Merlin’s face.

“You send her my love, Merlin. And keep that warm for when she wakes up!”

 

His Mother had loved the muffin more than the previous ones he had given her each year for her birthday since he was 3. And Merlin was glad for it, because it had also been the last one he had given her. The baker had died the following week due to an illness that no-one could heal. He remembers his Mother crying more than usual and mentioning how he had always been a Fatherly figure to her. Merlin had desperately tried several times to make the muffins himself, but it had always been catastrophic- even with the aid of his magic; so he had taken to giving her flowers instead, like the ones he had given the baker for his wife’s grave.

The baker was one of the few people in the world who, if he had the capability, Merlin would resurrect in a heartbeat.

 

Merlin was at the door to Arthur’s chambers with the smooth wooden box in his hands. He held it up to his nose and inhaled. The rich, sweet scent made something deep inside him warm up, and for a moment he was right there in Ealdor, the crisp air nipping at his ears and nose. Who could possibly be sending Arthur chocolates? They were incredibly expensive and rare, and everyone in Camelot knew that the Prince didn’t have much of a sweet tooth.

As much as he had willed himself not to, Merlin opened the card attached to a rope around the box.

“Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot.

I apologise for the lateness of this gift and hope it can bring you a few moments of sweet happiness.

I look forward to meeting you again.

All my love,

Lady Marianne”

Merlin stared at the card for a while before laughing to himself, almost manically, before he realised he might be heard.

Lady Marianne had visited the castle about 2 months ago. Uther had arranged the visit in the hopes that Arthur would find love, but in actual fact, Arthur had spent the night in fits of laughter with Merlin criticising the awful way she spoke to everyone and the way her nose pointed upwards when she wore that frown that had seemed permanently etched on her face.

Merlin decided there was no harm in leaving the card on the box, and so he entered Arthur’s chambers with it held out in front of him as though it were as delicate and desirable as the Kings Crown.

“You have a delivery, _Sire”_ said Merlin, his tone almost betraying the hilarity he was trying so hard to conceal.

Arthur looked up from his desk and strode to Merlin, taking the box delicately in his fingers. He then placed it on his desk and looked towards Merlin with a slight smirk.

“You know something I don’t, _Mer_ lin”.

It was a fact, not a question, but Merlin didn’t respond. He just watched as Arthur opened the card, and there was a moment where Arthur’s eyes widened, and his eyebrows raised before laughter erupted from him like a burst balloon.

The two young men spent the next few minutes recalling through hysterical tears, Marianne’s horrific manners and how desperately she tried to seduce Arthur; before Arthur’s laugh softened and he calmed down enough to speak without gasping for breath.

“I’m very surprised she sent me anything to be honest, especially after her Father’s disappearance here”

And then Merlin stopped laughing altogether. How could he be so _stupid?_ He’d forgotten all about Marianne’s father. He had entered Camelot with the intention of his daughter wedding Arthur, only so he could kill them both and sacrifice the crown to the Sidhe. Her father had been a sorcerer, but of course he hadn’t been as powerful as Merlin.

What if she found out Merlin had killed him?

Merlin looked to Arthur, to see him toying one of the chocolates in his fingers. What if it was poisoned? Without thinking, Merlin ran over and smacked Arthur’s hand, and they both watched the little cube slide across the floor under Arthur’s bed.

They turned to face each other, and Merlin registered the emotions passing over Arthur’s face. First shock, presumably at being hit by Merlin, then amusement for the smallest moment, and then _of course_ , was the anger.

“ _Mer_ lin? Might I just ask _why_ you felt the need to knock that out of my hand?”

 

-

 

Arthur had no idea what on earth had just possessed Merlin to hit him like that, but he knew one thing for sure; he had no idea what to feel about it. Of course, he had to pretend to be angry, but he was surprised Merlin had the nerve. Of course, he’d always been a bit disobedient but that is what Arthur liked most about him. That’s why Arthur kept him around. That’s why he often thought of Merlin whilst he lay in bed and-

“I just didn’t think it looked very nice!” Merlin replied, snapping Arthur out of what was _definitely_ not becoming an inappropriate thought, thank you very much. Merlin’s voice had risen almost a whole octave and he was wearing his best ‘I’m full of shit face’, and so Arthur realised what was probably happening here.

 _Of course,_ Merlin wanted to try the chocolate. He was from a poor village in the middle of nowhere and he’d probably only ever eaten bread and cabbage before moving to Camelot. Any other day, Arthur would have probably teased Merlin and ate the chocolate in front of him, but after Merlin accompanied him on a mission to retrieve a lost medallion yesterday (which his Father definitely did not approve of), he thought he’d be nice for a change.

He turned the box so that it faced Merlin and then gestured to it with his hand.

“It’s alright, Merlin” Arthur said in the best condescending tone he could muster up “You can have some of my chocolate. You know I’m not that fond of it anyway”.

Merlin locked eyed with the Prince, and Arthur noticed the hesitation. Surely, he wasn’t _afraid_ of eating some chocolate? For crying out loud, he knew Merlin was a bit of a girl’s blouse but never so much as to be afraid of eating.

But then he realised

Merlin probably thought this was some sort of a trick. It was very rare that Arthur was so nice to him. So, Arthur decided to just take fate into his own hands. He carefully selected the nicest looking chocolate in the box. It was darker than the others and had white swirls on top of it. He strode over to Merlin and stood in front of him.

Then there was a moment. As Arthur brought his hand up to force the chocolate into Merlin’s mouth, he realised how close they were standing. He paused with his hand at Merlin’s mouth and grazed the chocolate across his bottom lip, leaving a slight brown smudge there where the chocolate had melted.

His lips must be warm.

And then before he could do anything else completely _fucking stupid_ , Arthur stepped back slightly and grabbed Merlin’s cheeks with his other hand and wedged the little cube into his mouth.

It was an amusing sight to behold, actually. Merlin scrunched his eyes closed and kept his mouth completely still for a moment. He even balled his fists up by his sides until his knuckled where white. Arthur couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at it. All of this over a little piece of chocolate! What an idiot Merlin was.

But then again, Arthur’s amusement was swept aside by something else completely, because Merlin chewed into the chocolate a few times and then parted his lips and Arthur swore that he heard and saw it in slow motion because the memory would be engrained on his mind forever. Merlin dropped his head back and Arthur saw his whole body relax before a low rumble of a moan escaped Merlin’s throat.

Arthur had never heard a sound like it in his life, and it was sure enough the only sound he’d ever heard that went straight to his dick.

He quickly turned his back on Merlin and scrunched his eyes shut before quickly excusing himself and telling Merlin to keep the chocolates, and on his way out of the room only one thought passed through Arthur’s mind.

_I wonder what else I could do to get him to moan like that._


	2. Fondue

A week had passed since Arthur had given Merlin the chocolates and Arthur had spent every waking minute hearing Merlin’s throaty moans echoing through his head. He _had_ to do something about it. He’d already tried easing one out every now and then, but it was no good. It only made him more frustrated, and he kept imagining Merlin’s mouth around him and- _Gods,_ how can one man’s love for chocolate turn him into such a mess?

It wasn’t until he stumbled through the kitchens, and caught a young boy dipping his fingers in the chef’s soup that he had an idea.

 

* * *

 

Arthur had been giving Merlin job after job this week, to the point where between work for Arthur and errands for Gaius, he was lucky to get any more than 4 hours of sleep. The last time he’d had a night to himself was the night Arthur had given Merlin the chocolates. The one Arthur had given him was absolutely beautiful. It had been rich and sweet and indulgent, with a smooth creamy centre and the way it melted in his mouth was just _unbelievable._ But what was even more unbelievable was the way everything happened. Merlin was so sure Arthur was going to be poisoned and all he wanted to do was save him, but then suddenly things got… is erotic the right word? Because that’s how it felt. He could still feel Arthur’s breath against his skin, and that little chocolate cube that rested so delicately between Arthur’s fingers as he brushed it against Merlin’s lip. It had taken all of Merlin’s restraint not to overreact and do something he would have likely regretted.

He’d always imagined it would taste amazing, but not quite _that_ amazing. Merlin had been even more surprised that Arthur had actually given him the chocolates. Why would he even do that? Merlin knew he wasn’t a fan of chocolate, or anything sweet at all really, but still; Arthur would never be _that_ generous… Not to Merlin.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Merlin pushed himself from his bed. The first thing he noticed was that the sun was filling his chambers from a different angle. _He’s slept in_. Gods, Arthur would have his head.

As he hurriedly threw the blankets off himself, the second thing he noticed was two pieces of parchment fly across the room. He paused for a moment. Someone had left letters on his bed. He had an inkling of an idea what one of them would be, so he scrambled to collect the one closest to him- with his name in a familiar scrawl on the front.

_‘My dearest Merlin,_

_I am pleased that you are fairing well in Camelot. I am prouder of you with every day that passes, and though I am not with you in body, I wish for you to know that you are always in my mind and always in my heart._

_You can’t imagine my delight upon finding those wonderful chocolates at my door. It was a very kind gesture of Arthur to give those to you. It was an even kinder gesture that you’d think of giving them to me._

_You are worth more than anything in this world, Merlin. No one has a heart as kind or as pure._

_I love you with all of my heart, and Ealdor is empty without you._

_I miss you, Cariad.’_

 

He hadn’t realised he was crying until the tears smudged the ink over the end of his Mother’s letter. He delicately folded the parchment and placed it gently on his pillow. He would likely read it every night until his Mother next sent word.

He’d never missed someone so much.

After quickly getting dressed, Merlin made to leave his chambers and lost his footing on the other piece of folded parchment. He’d all but forgotten about it, lost in his Mother’s voice inside his head.

He took the parchment in hand and unfolded it. He didn’t have to be a sorcerer to know that it was written in Arthur’s unmistakable handwriting. His mouth suddenly went dry. He was going to have to face at least a week in the stocks for sleeping in.

 

_‘I’ve ordered Gaius to let you sleep. You deserve as much after working so hard these last two weeks._

_Come to my chambers after my council meeting._

_Arthur’_

Bizzare. That’s what this was. He could only assume he’d be going to Arthur’s chambers for a royal telling off at the very least.

With a sigh, Merlin (finally) carried himself out of his chambers and through the castle. Judging by the sun, he wouldn’t have time for breakfast.

 

The smell caught him right off guard as soon as he arrived outside of Arthur’s chambers. There was no mistaking the indulgent, rich and sweet scent warming its way through his body. Why on earth had Arthur requested more chocolate when he didn’t even like it?

Merlin entered without knocking (mostly because he knew it annoyed Arthur more and more every time he did it) and found Arthur sat on his bed, cross legged, with a bowl resting above a lit candle. Merlin eyed him with suspicion as he entered. His first thought was that this was going to be something related to magic, but then as he warily approached – he saw small shards of chocolate in the bowl. “Sire?” Merlin asked. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was expecting, but he was still convinced it wouldn’t be for his benefit. He approached warily.

Arthur didn’t look at him, instead he was using a small utensil to push the chocolate pieces around the bowl above the candle. They both stood and watched as the chocolate started to melt. Merlin suddenly felt very awkward; as though there were a sort of static energy in the air awakening his senses and making his hairs stand on end.

It was a while before Arthur spoke.

“It was brought to my attention that you sent your Mother those chocolates, Merlin”

Merlin made to speak, but Arthur’s glare made him think better of his actions.

“I gave those chocolates to you, Merlin. However, I don’t know what it’s like to have a Mother, and I’m sure if I had one and I loved her as much as you love Hunith; I’d have done the same.” He heaved a wary sigh before looking back to the bowl and continuing, a pensive expression pulling at his face.

“Regardless, I still wanted _you_ to have the chocolate. So that is what I’m doing”

The chocolate had just finished melting as Arthur stopped speaking, and Arthur beckoned Merlin to come and sit beside him.

Merlin didn’t hesitate. There was still a feeling of doubt in his mind that this was some sort of trick, but there was also the chance that Arthur was just being nice. It was known to happen on occasion, after all.

Arthur lifted the bowl carefully from the instrument which had elevated it and set between them on a small cloth that Arthur had strategically placed over the bedsheet.

“Arthur, wh-”

But before Merlin had the chance to finish, Arthur had placed his finger gently over Merlin’s lips. His breath caught in his throat at the unexpectedness of it, and then Arthur moved his finger away slowly.

They looked at each other for some time. Merlin had always loved Arthur’s eyes. He often gazed into them and marvelled at how the hues matched those of the lake when it reflected the sky on a warm day. He liked to watch Arthur’s pupils dilate and contract as they both gazed at each other with private intent. Arthur never mentioned how Merlin stared into his eyes, and in return Merlin never mentioned how Arthur had always stared at his lips. But Arthur’s eyes seemed different today. They were searching him for something. An answer? A secret? Merlin wasn’t too sure, but he did know that Arthur’s pupils were wide with something of which he was unfamiliar and the energy in the room around them had become somewhat more charged than it had been previously.

Arthur shakily inhaled and moved slowly forward. Hoisting himself up slightly on his crossed legs, he began to pull Merlin’s red neckerchief loose from behind his neck. Merlin turned his head slightly to allow Arthur easier access and could feel his steady hands at work.

In any other situation, Merlin would have probably reacted in some sort of subtle manner- as he always did to Arthur’s touch. A small smile, a sideways glance; sometimes even a small touch in return… but right now, Merlin was too stunned. This wasn’t something Arthur had ever done before. It felt as though Arthur was letting his guard down, as though he was vulnerable- and in his vulnerability he was making Merlin immobile with a mixture of confusion, shock and desire.

Arthur dropped the neckerchief to the floor and met Merlin’s with such intensity that it rooted Merlin to the spot. Arthur hadn’t leaned back out of his personal space after he’d removed the neckerchief and Merlin tried to busy his mind with remembering what items of armour needed washing later instead of how their faces were but centimetres apart.

Arthur’s breaths wrapped Merlin’s face in a warm caress, and Merlin was so busy looking into those hungry blue eyes to notice that Arthur was slowly raising his right hand to Merlin’s face. With his right hand, he pushed his fingers into Merlin’s hair, massaging his scalp before stilling his grasp and gently rubbing his thumb across Merlin’s bottom lip, leaving behind a trail of warm, smooth chocolate. Both young men looked down; Merlin at Arthur’s thumb hovering mere centimetres from his mouth, and Arthur at Merlin’s chocolate covered lip.

Instinct told Merlin to lick off the chocolate, and before he even had a chance to think about anything; his tongue slowly and firmly swept over the indulgent warmth. It was more delicious by far than the chocolate he’d been given by Arthur two weeks ago, and in appreciation of the taste, he sucked his lower lip into his mouth, removing all remnants of what Arthur had put there a moment before.

Arthur’s eyes watched Merlin’s face with undying inspection, and when Merlin released his lip, Arthur gasped.

The prince uncrossed his legs and pushed himself into a kneeling position, bringing he and Merlin ever so slightly closer together. Merlin finally drew his eyes away from Arthur’s, and looked down at the bowl of chocolate, which was now to his left. This time, Arthur plunged his thumb into the bowl again, right up to the joint meeting it to his hand. With his left hand, Arthur gave Merlin’s chin a little nip… an invitation.

Merlin obliged and opened his mouth, and without a moment’s hesitation Arthur plunged his chocolate-soaked thumb into Merlin’s mouth; and all of a sudden, they were both very aware of what they were doing, and what this would lead to.

And neither of them cared.

Merlin closed his mouth around Arthur’s thumb, and swirled his tongue around it, licking off all of the sweetness. Pathetic as it may be, this was undoubtedly the filthiest thing he’d ever done. He’d only ever even kissed two people if you didn’t include Gwen, because his Mother had always told him to protect his virtue. That he’d know deep down when the time was right to hand himself over.

And he knew.

It had only _ever_ been kept for Arthur.

And as Arthur made to withdraw his thumb from Merlin’s mouth, Merlin latched his teeth around it, dragging it forwards before sucking it as far into his mouth as it would go- and then Arthur launched forwards, pinning him to the bed beneath him, and using his knee to push apart Merlin’s legs before grinding down onto him.

Merlin could feel his prince’s hard length through his breeches, and the sensation made a moan escape from his mouth. He drew his eyes shut, blissfully unaware of the instrument above him until the liquid was drizzling into his mouth. His eyes shot open in panic for a moment, but then he made himself still for his prince to pour the chocolate into his mouth.

It was messy. _Intentionally_ messy. Arthur was getting is all over Merlin’s lips, cheeks and neck- and once he placed the cutlery back into the bowl, he turned to Merlin; speaking for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this” and then he thrusted himself into Merlin again, rousing a moan from deep within the Sorcerer’s throat.

“Ever since hearing you eat that chocolate two weeks ago, you have been all I could think about, _Mer_ lin” and then another thrust, followed by a frustrated whimper from the prince’s mouth.

And then he spoke once more, and it was the final words either of them had spoken that night.

“You know, I didn’t like chocolate so much before, but I can see myself ordering it on a regular basis now”

And then with his tongue, he caught the stream dripping down Merlin’s neck, before tracing its pattern to Merlin’s lips.

Merlin had kissed before; and they were gentle delicate things, hushed little secrets that he giggled about in the days following; just a soft caress of the lips.

Nothing like this.

Their hands were all over each other as they turned their faces this way and that, angling themselves so that their tongues could trace desperate patterns against each other, and to allow deeper access into one another’s mouths. Arthur ran a hand through Merlin’s hair before latching onto it and pulling his head upwards. It had hurt, but the pleasure was more overwhelming. Arthur latched onto his neck and licked, bit and sucked. Marking Merlin as his own. But, ever the disobedient servant, Merlin bucked his legs up off the bed and span them, crashing his own body down on top of Arthur’s.

Arthur looked at him first with shock, but then he lunged forward with a wanton need that Merlin knew only too well. There was a scramble to remove clothes, and Merlin was sure half of them must have came off with magic, but neither boy noticed and neither boy cared.

As Merlin placed kisses and sucks down Arthur’s torso, leaving a trail of red in his wake, he wondered how this situation had come to be, and what the consequences would be. But he didn’t wonder too much, because he and his prince had an urgent task to carry out, and sure enough they spent the duration of the day doing just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this little gem for the lovely Caledonia.
> 
> Thank you for a lovely prompt and for being such a lovely friend. It was an honour to write this little ficlet for you, and I hope I did your idea justice!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Canon era Merthur. Arthur gets some absurd luxury food like chocolate that Merlin has to serve to him but hasn't ever tried himself. And Merlin's silently hinting he wants a taste and Arthur lets him try it. But Merlin's moans of delight/pleasure do *something* to Arthur and he decides he wants Merlin to make that sound again but because of him this time.


End file.
